Cicatrizes
by Aldebaran das Areias Vermelhas
Summary: Com ele a dor sumia. Yaoi, Jet/Zuko. Terceira fic da Jetko Week. Ficlet.


**Cicatrizes**

**X o X o X o X**

**Resumo: **_Com ele a dor sumia._

**Ship: **_Jet/Zuko, Jetko._

**Categoria: **_Romance/Hurt/Comfort_

**Disclaimer: **_Avatar - The Last Airbender não me pertence. __Por __enquanto._

**Avisos: **_Insinuação leve de Yaoi, Boys Love. Traduzindo: Homens se pegando. Não gosta não leia. Terceira fic para a Jetko Week. Ficlet._

**Palavra-chave: **_Scars._

**Canção: **_Waning Sign - Coldplay._

**X o X o X o X**

Jet não gostou de Zuko logo que pôs os olhos nele. Aquele garoto de olhos dourados e pele branca, com o uniforme todo arrumadinho e gel nos cabelos não lhe inspirava confiança, por alguma razão estranha e inexplicável. Ele viu um oponente.

**X o X o X o X**

Zuko não tinha amigos. Ele nunca levava jeito com as outras crianças, e sua família não era de muita ajuda. Sua irmã não gostava dele, e seu pai o desprezava. O olhar gelado que às vezes recebia dele ia machucando-o aos pouquinhos, como se espinhos pequeninos fossem espetados em seu peito.

Zuko só queria que seu pai o amasse, mas sentiu-se aliviado e triste quando foi mandado para aquele colégio interno. As crianças continuavam a ignorá-lo, mas agora ele ao menos estava longe dos olhos cruéis de seu pai.

**X o X o X o X**

Jet ficava frustrado. Por mais que tentasse o garoto parecia estar sempre um passo à sua frente. E então Jet começou a observar. Ele viu que Zuko não brincava com as outras crianças. Ele viu que Zuko estava sempre sozinho. Ele viu que Zuko não tinha amigos. E na sua cabeça as coisas começaram a mudar.

**X o X o X o X**

Zuko não entendeu quando aquele garoto chamado Jet começou a conversar e andar com ele. O que ele ganhava em troca?

"Um amigo", respondeu o outro.

_Um amigo._

Zuko assentiu feliz, como não ficava há muito tempo. Agora ele tinha um amigo.

**X o X o X o X**

As estações passavam e se repetiam. A amizade de Zuko e Jet crescia e floria; eles compartilharam sonhos, segredos e esperanças. Zuko também fez novas amizades: Sokka, Katara, Aang, Toph, Longshot, Smellerbee. Jet acabou tendo sua primeira lição de como as aparências podiam ser enganosas e primeiras impressões podiam ser traiçoeiras. E Zuko não sentia mais seu peito doer.

**X o X o X o X**

Aos 14 anos Jet teve uma surpresa. Zuko retornara com uma queimadura no lado esquerdo de seu rosto, recusando-se terminantemente a falar sobre o assunto. O garoto também estava mais arredio e melancólico que antes. Depois de muita insistência e vários atritos Zuko desabafou: As férias haviam sido desastrosas. A agressão fora feita por seu pai, que fora interditado pelo irmão mais velho, e sua irmã mais nova fora enviada a um sanatório após um surto psicótico. Jet não sabia o que dizer. Sua vontade era de bater no desgraçado pai de Zuko, esmurrá-lo até seus punhos sangrarem e esmigalharem. Como algo tão monstruoso podia acontecer com Zuko?

"Mas as coisas vão melhorar de agora em diante.", acabou por falar. Zuko não respondeu nada, levando sua mão à cicatriz. Ele sabia que as marcas ficariam. Todas elas.

**X o X o X o X**

Jet despertou alarmado com grunhidos de dor. Zuko estava choramingando durante o sono, levando a mão ao seu rosto. O rapaz pôs-se de pé e foi até a cama do outro, sacudindo-o de leve.

"Hey, Lee! Acorde!", chamou. Não demorou muito para Zuko abrir preguiçosamente os olhos, ainda com a mão em sua queimadura.

"Está doendo, Lee?", perguntou Jet com evidente preocupação. O uso de seu apelido fez o garoto dar um sorriso trêmulo.

"Eu estou bem, é só o frio. Sinto pontadas em meu rosto.", respondeu. Jet foi rapidamente até o armário do quarto, pegando mais alguns cobertores e um cachecol.

"Aqui, cubra seu rosto.", entregou o cachecol e se sentou na cama, puxando Zuko para seu colo.

"Estou bem, mamãe", protestou o outro. Jet não respondeu, mas não permitiu que Zuko se desvencilhasse de seu abraço. Ficaram em um suave silêncio, escutando os uivos do vento e aos poucos adormecendo.

"Vai ficar tudo bem, Lee. A dor logo vai parar", sussurrou Jet enquanto fechava os olhos.

"Não dói mais.". A voz de Zuko era menos que um murmúrio entre os braços protetores de Jet. "Quando estou com você não dói."

As marcas são permanentes, mas as dores são apenas passageiras.

**Acta Est fabula**

**N/A: **_Corrido, feito às pressas, tosco, indigno, confuso, etc. Mãs foi só o que saiu, prazos corridos e palavras infelizes não se combinam._

_Jetko Week - Estágio 3 concluído._

**Reviews, a alma do negócio. (6)**


End file.
